Em outro universo
by Emmy2710
Summary: Percy deve mais uma vez passar por provações só que em uma realidade diferente e salvar o mundo. De novo.


**Essa história se passa em universo alternativo, espero que não fique muito confuso vou tentar com outros capítulos esclarecer as coisas. Reviews são apreciados.**

 **Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Percy Jackson e os olimpianos e nem Heróis do Olimpo.**

* * *

Foi do nada, por mais clichê que essa expressão seja foi o que aconteceu. O rapaz conversava com seus amigos mais próximos Grover e Annabeth, quando uma espécie de névoa escura apareceu, Percy se sentiu ser tragado e teve a horrível sensação de falta de ar, seus amigos gritavam, Annabeth tentava impedir que ele fosse sequestrado, mas em vão em um instante Percy já não escutava nem mais seus gritos.

Ele caiu com força no chão, estava tonto e pontos negros dançavam em sua visão, os olhos estavam lacrimejando de dor, ele esfregou sua cabeça e conseguiu sentir um hematoma.

"Maravilha! Isso com certeza vai me render um galo do tamanho do Empire State" — Pensou zangado e olhou em volta. Arregalou os olhos e se levantou de uma vez a sua dor de cabeça completamente esquecida. Na sua frente havia fogo, fogo nos carros, fogo nas casas, fogo nas _pessoas._ O semideus em questão de segundos controlou as águas mais próximas e molhou tudo, começando pelas pessoas. Tinha muita gente ferida e gente morta. Percy corria, ele conhecia aquela rua, seu coração batia mais forte ele apagava o fogo ao mesmo tempo em que ia o mais rápido possível para a casa de sua mãe. O prédio estava em chamas. O desespero tomou conta do rapaz, Percy chamou o mar e veio uma onda enorme que apagou as chamas o rapaz chutou a porta e esta caiu, ele subiu as escadas, os degraus muitas vezes se desfazendo aos seus pés, quando ele entrou no apartamento teve que cobrir o rosto com sua blusa, se ele fosse um mortal não teria a mínima condição de entrar naquele lugar repleto de fumaça ele procurou por sua mãe torcendo em _não_ encontrá-la. Ele encontrou uma mulher e uma criança, Percy não os conhecia e ambos estavam mortos sua mãe não estava em nenhum lugar à vista.

Percy disse a si mesmo que isso significava que sua mãe podia está bem, mas ele sentia péssimo o rapaz saiu do apartamento com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ele fez uma busca inteira pelo prédio ninguém sobrevivera. Ele não encontrou sua mãe.

Foi um incêndio em larga escala, carros alarmavam, sirenes tocavam, pessoas gritavam. Percy ajudava como podia controlava as águas e apagava o fogo que via pela frente. Estava cansado fisicamente e psicologicamente ele sempre que podia perguntava aos sobreviventes ou bombeiros se haviam visto sua mãe. Ele só teve noticias alguns quarteirões depois, o lugar que sua mãe trabalhava havia pegado fogo, sua mãe não sobrevivera. Percy não tinha mais noção do que estava acontecendo, gritou de raiva e de dor, uma parte de si tinha noção de que ele chamava novamente o mar, a água começou a inundar a cidade, mas ele não se importava. Ele pegou delicadamente o corpo de sua mãe que tinha pequenas queimaduras, mas a causa da morte dela fora sufocação ele a deitou em um banco da praça ali perto.

— É ele!

— Peguem-no!

Percy desviou de um ataque, desembainhou Contracorrente, mas não atacou.

— Frank?!— Disse com os olhos arregalados ao lado dele estava toda a Quinta Legião, inclusive Hazel que mantinha sua espata na bainha.

— C-como? — Perguntou abobalhado o grandalhão — Como sabe meu nome?

Percy franziu o cenho.

— O que você quer dizer?— O filho de Poseidon perguntou, a água ainda estava ali, ela tinha subido até as canelas de Percy, a Quinta Legião olhava para o liquido com medo. Vendo Hazel, Percy se lembrou de quem ela era filha.

Hazel olhou para ele em choque e ela parecia esta apreensiva com alguma coisa. Percy não entendia qual era o problema de seus amigos e ele já tinha muitas coisas na cabeça.

— Hazel, por favor. Você tem que me ajudar. Minha mãe... e-ela, e-ela... — Percy se viu sem força para articular as terríveis palavras e apontou para o corpo deitado no banco.

Hazel deu um passo para trás se não tivesse água ali seria possível ver pedras preciosas que atravessaram camadas e camadas de terra até surgir na superfície do asfalto.

Dakota olhou seriamente para Percy os lábios vermelhos de Tang, mas ele parecia mais sóbrio que nunca.

— Zhang e Levesque, vocês conhecem esse cara?

— Não — Frank disse olhando preocupado para Hazel que apenas negou com a cabeça.

— O quê?— Percy olhou atônico para Dakota — Dakota, o que esta acontecendo?

O filho de Baco ficou observando Percy da mesma forma que ele faria a um inimigo.

— Como você sabe nossos nomes? — Surpreendentemente foi Hazel quem perguntou. Percy estava ficando cada vez mais confuso e mais irritado, não tinha tempo para advinhas e jogos inúteis. Estava esgotado e precisava salvar sua mãe.

— Gente, deixa de brincadeira! Hazel, cadê o Nico? Ele poderia me ajudar a ir ao mundo inferior. Talvez Hades aceitasse algum trato não sei... Preciso pensar...

Ninguém disse nada ficaram só ali olhando para Percy com olhares desconfiados e amedrontados.


End file.
